


Secrets [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel talking big and acting like an experienced sex guru with all his swagger and confidence...when in reality he's a virgin and dating the hot underclassman Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307140) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



 

 **Title:**   Secrets  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel / Sam  
**Rating: Explicit**  
**Length:** 10:19  
**Summary:**  
Imagine Gabriel talking big and acting like an experienced sex guru with all his swagger and confidence...when in reality he's a virgin and dating the hot underclassman Sam Winchester.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1307140)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Secrets%20%5bSPN%5d.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZYjJ5ZWM5SHdQekk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
